Checkmate
by Rodolphuss.Lestrange
Summary: Rodolphus decides to get vengeance on the Wardens of Azkaban after escaping - Murder to come maybe some mature scenes - You've been warned!
1. The Breakout

**So this is based with Rodolphus and Bella's last day of Azkaban before they broke out. Rodolphus afterwards goes a bit crazy. . . You'll see. M to be safe for suggested themes and maybe written themes later on! You have been warned!**

**Please ROR!  
**

* * *

Rodolphus would be sat against the wall of his cell humming whilst he waits for the clock to ring midnight signaling the time that the Dementors change shifts thus being the best time to try to escape. Having earlier in the day been visited by his father, who would have managed to sneak Rodolphus' and Bellatrix's wands in from where they had been left the night that they had been captured and carted off to Azkaban for torturing the Longbottom family. His ears would prick up as the chimes would ring throughout the prison. Yells and shouts of panic would accompany the sound although Rodolphus was used to these noises now. He knew the signs to look out for. He knew if he was going to get out of there he needed to get Bellatrix out... He knew that she was four floors above his cell.. The only issue was getting up there. . . His mind was alert as his plan fell into shape.

Rodolphus would rise to his feet slowly padding towards the barred door taking out his wand and aiming it to the keys left at the end of the corridor. He would murmur "Accio Keys" with this they would rise up off the table where they lay discarded and silently floated down the corridor towards his cell. Sending his hand to the keys and moving the correct one towards the lock upon the cell door. He would unlock the enchanted door allowing it to merely swing open. He would pocket the keys before heading out into the damp and darkened corridor he would aim his wand to his feet murmuring "Quietus" placing a silencing charm upon his bare feet before tucking his wand away and starting to jog down the corridor towards the place where the stairs are located.

He needed to find cell 963 and quickly with that... And so Rodolphus started heading up the stairs keeping alert for any sign of danger, luckily finding none his tread would remain silenced throughout. After a few moments he would emerge onto the 900th floor. He would continue to jog past the sleeping inmates before arriving at Bellatrix's cell. He would say in a hushed tone not being able to see much in the darkened cell in front of him-

"Bella? Are you there? Bella... I'm here to get you out..."

He peered into the dark confines of the cell, seeing a hunched figure beside the wall of the damp rat infested cell. He would shake his head before flicking his aim down to the lock on the door. He couldn't believe she was in this state by God he would hunt every single member of the jury that condemned them both to this wretched place. The barred gate which had been separating them finally swung open after what felt to him like a lifetime. He would rush into the cell and drop to his knees in front of his wife, taking her hands in his own. He would frown as her skin felt like ice under his touch. "Bella... Bella it's me... I've come for you." His hand lifting her chin to look at him, her eyes had lost their colour and they looked tired and fed up. All this person was, was a mere carcus... A shell of what once was his former warrior. She looked pale and more fragile than he had ever seen her.

He would frown as he heard an odd sound not wanting to leave his wife although he found himself rising to his feet and walking to the small barred window which looked out over the churning black sea below. He heard... A whistle... And then suddenly his arm burned intensely. The heat and pain it caused being such of a shock to him after all these years of nothing made him fall to his knees. He was back! He was coming for them! After all these years waiting. He would move back over to Bella pulling her up she had a new fire in her eyes. She had obviously felt it too. Next thing Rodolphus knew the wall had been blown apart in a deafening crash.

The stones crumbled away to reveal... Sky... A strong coast breeze hit them with force it caused them both to step back. After the 14 years of waiting... They were finally free. Free to go... Free to serve. Leading Bella to the edge of the newly formed hole he would look down. It was a long way down but he knew they could make it. Knew they would survive this. He looked to his wife. "Bella... We can do this. Trust me." She didn't say anything but nodded slightly and the next thing they knew... They were falling...


	2. Abandoned

**The next thing they knew... They were falling...**

* * *

The black swirling mass of water engulfed them both as they plunged down, the currents dragging them felt almost as though there were hundreds of tiny hands grabbing at their feet and dragging them down further into the inky blue mass. The cold pain felt like icy daggers being stabbed multiple times through his skin. Rodolphus gasped but all he felt was cold unforgiving water wash down into his throat. He started to panic and he couldn't tell which way was up or down left or right. But he knew that somewhere in this swirling mass of water Bella would be drifting not that far away from him. Eventually gaining enough sense as the water continued to pour down his throat starting a burning sensation deep in his lungs he started to kick his legs pushing him through the water his arms out in front of him trying to feel for anything in the blackness of the water that surrounded him.

It was then that he felt the fabric drifting in the water, gripping this with his hands the hope of it being her. It was a miracle that they'd missed the protruding jagged rocks in the water but the next issue they had to face was drowning. Unless they got to the surface soon their chance would be gone without even getting started. He pulled the fabric in with all his strength as he felt the drag of weight which must've been a body. With all of his strength he dragged the body in to him he wouldn't be sure who it was even if it was his Bella he was blind in the darkness but there was the chance that it was a body from the graveyard which had been eroded away and had fallen into the icy depths.

He clung to the hope that it was her and eventually wrapped his arms around the cold figure kicking with all of his last energy reserves dragging it up to the surface. As they aired he spluttered and coughed the water from his lungs trying to get a gasp of air. He dragged the icy air down into his lungs which sent chills through his body winding him momentarily but Rodolphus pushed through it and tightened his grip around the body. His eyes stung from the salt in the ocean causing his vision to blur over. He couldn't tell if the person in his arms was Bella but he couldn't go down again, not without dying and his adrenaline was causing him to keep moving. He went through the water in the way he thought was most likely for land, it was then that the thought occurred to him he kept his grip on the figure although released one arm to try and find his wand. Eventually upon finding it he cast a momentum spell behind them causing both figures to go shooting through the water with speed, using this method he found he could keep them surfaced without them sinking and they covered far more distance this way. He thought about Apparating but in this state he knew that they'd end up splinching and would end up worse than they would if they survived this.

After what seemed like a lifetime and with the final magic that he could muster the figures emerged out of the water in a heap of limbs. Rodolphus rolled over lying on a rock in sodden clothes which would be stuck down firmly to his skin coughing and curling over on himself as a blast of salty air hit him with force. He coughed again with more force his eyes watering although he managed to push himself up with his aching muscles to drag himself over to the body. He knelt beside the body his vision clearing as he stared at the corpse in front of him. After all of that it was Bella, he'd been lucky and he'd saved his wife. Rodolphus' shaking grubby hands moved out to push the black damp curls from her face. Her breathing was shallow as he rolled her over onto her side, allowing the water to run out of her lungs. Bella coughed and let out a long string of curses and weak threats at him he just laughed his voice hoarse and cracked from the long years of waiting. Moving to place his hands around her he pushed himself to his feet wearily dragging her body with him through the damp marshes up to the abandoned castle which stood crumbling on the edge of this deserted wasteland. He dragged her into the ruins and out of the harsh biting wind eventually allowing the blackness which he had been fighting to claim his mind at last. With this Rodolphus keeled over hitting his head on a loose rock allowing the blackness to claim him as its own. .


	3. Home at Last

**Just to say this will be the last update for a little while, since I'm going away to Hogwarts - No jokes here – In Florida for two weeks. Due to this I hope you like the chapter!**

**Please ROR! It's lovely to hear what you think of my work :]**

**Please ROR!**

* * *

The night was dark and dismal, like a black cloth draped over the budding flower of the world. Not a single star dared to show its twinkling eye, as if knowing the time of darkness was on her deathbed. Forbidden and cursed to never see the demise of night, the moon hid its face and fled. Slowly, a finger of light pried through the lock of darkness enveloping the world, and rays of gold and rose painted the never-ending horizon into a masterpiece of color. A great orb of light rose at a leisurely pace, climbing its unseen stairway to the heavens, crowning the world with brilliance and glory. And so awoke morning, rising with the golden dawn.

As the morning awoke so did Rodolphus, lifting a pale bruised hand up to his forehead he brought this away finding it wet and stained with his own crimson blood. The pounding ache that radiated from that particular spot told him that he'd hit it upon something blunt and the way he was lying suggested it was a rock. Bringing his hand to eyelevel he studied the crimson liquid as he dripped off of his fingers. Rodolphus' head tilted in fascination at the bead that dripped from his finger to the floor just the sight of such a pure substance made him grin. However the groan that sounded behind him made him snap out of his partial fascination with the crimson liquid on his fingers, rolling over from the pool of blood that had surrounded where his head had been he crawled over to the corpse clad in grey torn rags. At first he didn't recognise the black tangles mess that covered the supposedly womanly shaped body it was only when he reached out and brushed a blood covered hand over her face did he realise that this was Bellatrix. . . His wife the thought of the blood fled from his mind as he gripped her gently and pulled her to rest her head on his lap. Rodolphus had leant down towards her and had just been about to kiss her when the sound registered in his ears – Sirens had begun to wail and sing their rapturous melody like never before. Looking up to the tower in the distance before back to his wife he made the decision that their reunion could be made later for now they needed safety.

With the decision made Rodolphus used a newly found strength to lean down and scoop his wife's petite frame up into his thickly muscled arms pushing himself to his feet Rodolphus began to make the slow trudge away from the ruined castle away from the shore. He knew that they couldn't apparate not yet – And not without splinching but that was the last thing on his mind as his feet carried them both up the sandy path through small patches of grass away from the crash of waves and the wail of sirens. To any other it would look like a large mass of grey due to the strong coastal winds causing their prison robes to fly about like sails caught in a terrible storm but this did not stop Rodolphus' on-going quest to get his wife home. Inch by inch Rodolphus began to feel the power he once had beginning to return to him the further away from hell he got the stronger he became after another half hour of walking with a partially unconscious Bella Rodolphus laughed gleefully coming to a stop. Closing his eyes he imagined their manor – the one his parents had given to them on their wedding day it was a truly magnificent house and one of the things other than his wife he was proud of. Turning on his heels he swiftly vanished from the grassy hilltop with what would sound like a quiet snap of the fingers.

When they arrived Rodolphus opened his pale grey eyes allowing them to fall upon their home – there were no lights glinting in any of the wooden paneled downstairs windows nor the upstairs but knowing his elves he knew that the house would be spotless inside and out. Somewhere in the copious gardens beyond the hedges that surrounded where he stood the sound of a fountain registered in his ears. Slowly but surely Rodolphus willed his feet to move once more and after a slow trudge their arrived to the doors of the Lestrange Manor house. Using the toe of his shoe he kicked the door with such force that it shook in its hinges and soon enough Cora pulled open the door. Upon seeing her master and mistress she threw herself to the floor bowing so low that she looked as though she were lying down. "Get up. . . Now go and fetch me a large blanket, get the bath running and get my wife a change of clothes." He ordered the elf causing it to scrabble to its feet and dash off before he finally stepped across the thresh-hold to his house. The hallway was large, well lit by a large fireplace to one side of the room the decoration within being that of his grandparents it was sleek and elegant much like the Lestrange family was, the stone floor was covered by a thin rug that ran up to the black marble staircase which spread out vastly in front of them. As Rodolphus carried Bella up the stairs he felt the eyes of the pale-faced portraits which hung ominously on the walls follow his every move whilst he strode past them up towards their chambers. Not once had his wife stirred as he carried her not that he minded – It made his job easier. Finally reaching the double doors to their private quarters Rodolphus snapped at and elf to hurry up before vanishing with Bella into the magnificent room. . .


	4. Bath Time

**Sorry for the lack of update, been rushed off my feet so to make up for it I spent forever typing up this chapter. Smut Smut Smut. So if it's not your thing don't read it! **

**You have been warned.**

**Please ROR :')**

* * *

Rodolphus sat with her that day. . . Was it day? He couldn't tell anymore – Any sense he had of time had gone as he sat there on the edge of the silken sheets that they had tangled their bodies in so many times before. Every now and then he'd check his watch only a few minutes passed but they felt like hours. Eventually after five hours and ten minutes of waiting he felt a shift of the mattress. His eyes snapped open from his doze to see Bellatrix's eyelids flutter before slowly with a groan she opened her eyes to look at him. The sunlight bathed her pale and skin as she lay on her side. Rodolphus laughed softly when she tried to close her eyes then finding her attempts to keep the day away. Did she remember? Did she know who he was anymore? He didn't know; maybe she'd suffer the effects of aftershock and forget it all? He could only wish and hope but he knew it was all in vain.

His long slender fingers moved to softly caress the pale flesh of her cheek, they were pale like the rest of her body – He felt his eyes seem to well slightly although the tears never fell. He just stared at his wife attempting to let sleep regain her but the memories already beginning to plague her mind and prevent that. He didn't want her to deal with any of that today . . . He needed his wife back and to get that strong woman; the death eater he married back he wanted her back in his arms but he knew nothing would be the same now. She tried to mumble something but it was inaudible her voice was weak and so was her body but it didn't stop her from slowly pushing herself up so that she sat against the pillows of the bed her wild raven-shaded hair spilling down over her shoulders Bella's darkened eyes swept about the room taking in the new confines before they fell down onto Rodolphus and she just stared. He looked exhausted but there was something in his pale grey eyes that flickered every time he looked at her that passing gaze he'd always given her but it proved that he still loved her even now. Even when all her beauty had been eradicated, tainted by the Wardens in that hellhole. Her frail arm went out reaching over from where she lay on the bed to where he perched atop the stool. "You look terrible." She murmured when I took her small and fragile hand in my own calloused rough one.

Rodolphus couldn't help the raw laugh that left him in that moment even now she could mock him after fourteen years in hell, at least she hadn't lost that twisted humor she knew he had always adored about her. "I'm sorry darling I was held up when it came to getting showers." He felt a rush of relief to hear her finally manage to find her voice it was like a wave rushing over him and his hard eyes slowly began to soften once more. "Would you like me to get a bath and come back?" He asked her his voice gentle for a moment although he was silently wishing she just told him to stay. Instead he got a response he wasn't quite expecting from her. "Bathe with me. . . It'll save water." To which his thin lips lifted into a somewhat smile. After all Rodolphus had never really been one for smiling when it came around to it but for once he graced her with a real smile. He nodded however when he rose to his feet he paused for a moment then. "Let me sort my hair and beard first." With this he turned without another word into the bathroom with his wand stopping beside the mirror there he took a few swift steps his long legs carrying him over to the cabinet which he soon had open. Delving around the contents of said cabinet he pursed his lips taking a set of scissors before returning back to the mirror.

He took a moment to look at himself in the mirror his hair was far too long and matted with mud and his own blood it was better due to the swim he'd had upon breaking out but otherwise he was still a mess and he couldn't stay like it. Moving his hand up to his overgrown beard stroking this down his chin before finally taking the scissors. He decided to start with his hair – He'd always cut it himself always finding it easiest to get it how he liked it gripping the cold metal he began to snip at the long and twists strands of dark hair. Rodolphus had always had dark hair but it seemed to look different shades of brown depending on the light although the lack of light over the years had drained its colour leaving it a dull muddy colour. The clippings of hair began to pile up in the sink as he continued to shorten and crop his hair back to how he used to wear it, after twenty minutes of solid work he placed the scissors down before taking his wand in his grip. The wand was familiar in his hand and it seemed to recognise the holder pulsing with energy and magic just waiting to be released it was much like Rodolphus himself always energetic and always need of release.

The wand was familiar and comforting in his hand. The sleek wood was pitted with age, but still smooth, shiny, cared for it seemed to recognise the holder pulsing with magic just waiting to be released. The Rose wood thrummed with magic, the dragon heart string core like a familiar wash of heat against the palm of his hand as he rolled the wand slowly through his fingers. Rodolphus tried to focus on the sensations of the magic from his wand; anything was better than what was happening inside of his head. It was all he could do not to yell out – to scream and scream, which would give him nothing more than pain – more yet than what he already had. The images that suddenly began to assault his mind caused him to take a breath and lean on the sleek marble surface that surrounded the sink trying to regain his bearings then he opened his eyes staring down at the surface before his gaze moving to his left hand. Drawing a breath he straightened once more raising the rough hand to eyelevel. Of course there was something wrong with this hand the hand on which he'd once worn his wedding ring – Bellatrix's Great Grandfather's ring given to him on the day of their betrothal. Of course that ring and that finger were gone only being left with a rounded stump where the cutters had crushed through his bone and torn his skin apart, severing the muscle and nearly ruining his whole hand. But on that day it wasn't the only thing he lost he'd lost the only connection to his wife that he had left. Shaking his head he shook off the sorrow that he'd have to live with for the rest of his life.

Rodolphus soon enough returned his attention to the wand in his hand moving this to his chin he cast a few flicks before the overgrown beard began to trim down and a few moments later he was left without a single mark on his chin. Slowly he was beginning to return to his stature slowly he was regaining himself. Finally content with his face and hair he strode to the bath and set it to run before moving to the door and gesturing for her to come. Of course she obliged with that slight sway in her walk that always got his heart beating just a little too fast. He lead her into the bathroom before standing her against the wall as he returned to the bath, every now and then dipping his hand into the water to test the temperature. Eventually nodding he moved over to the cabinets rummaging through these until he found a dark blue stone dropping this into the water it sank before glowing a brilliant blue before turning to green and dissolving in the water.

Rodolphus turned and looked back to his wife in that moment then; they had used to bathe together so it shouldn't be any different from then. Holding his hand out for her again he took her own pulling her into his grasp so that he could begin to divest her of her clothes. His fingers nimbly grasping the dark silken fabric that served as her only covering easing the straps from her shoulders before letting it pool at her feet. Taking a moment his eyes drank in her body it was far too thin, littered with bruises and scars some old and some pink due to their recent healing. However there she was, perfectly flawless in every way. She was dark-haired, brown eyed, athletic built and tattooed on her gorgeous body even at her current size she was beautiful. From the very first moment that Rodolphus had laid eyes upon her he knew she was his. After a moment of drinking in her bared body he began to remove his clothes easing the fabric away from his own frame which was still tall with some leanness it was nothing compared to how he had looked before. He knew he'd need a good few meals before he regained his former physique but for now he was content with just bathing. Gripping her hand with his own he stepped into the scolding water of the bath before helping her in after him. Sinking down in the oversized tub he allowed her to settle against him with a contented sigh escaping her lips.

They rested in the water letting it settle around them and for a few minutes there was nothing but silence in the room but Bella's voice broke the silence after a few moments. "Rod? I. . ." She fell silent although she'd piqued his interest and he leant forwards to gently kiss the exposed side of her neck with his rough lips. "Yes darling?" He asked softly then although he knew she wouldn't respond. He moved a hand to grip the sponge that sat beside the bath soaking this in the water before shifting ever closer to her, before he began to rub this over her shoulders in small circular motions. Her muscles tensed at the sudden feeling of his hands on her skin but the circular motions eased the tension out of her muscles near instantly. He continued to gently rub the sponge over her shoulders using this to gently work the healing water over some of the nastier cuts on her back. Letting them heal after a few minutes of being in contact with the water. Gently he lifted her hair up so that he could rub her neck being sure to remain delicate around the tattoo before dropping the sponge down. Gripping her hips as softly as possible before manoeuvring her to face him. He sat her up so that he could look at her and Rodolphus noted the way that the air on her brazenly exposed breasts was causing her nipples to harden into rosy pearled buds which he had tasted so many times before.

He rubbed some soap over the sponge before he moved the object back to her body focussing on the already pearled buds to which he received a quiet moan from Bella's lips. So he still knew how to work her body that was good he assessed then. As one hand worked his other rose to grip her other breast his fingers beginning to gently knead and stroked her aching breast whilst the other was attended to by the sponge. After a few minutes of this Bella had visibly melted into a whimpering mess her body was aching for him now and he'd willingly give her what she wanted but in that moment her hands gripped his hair and she dragged his face to her own. In that instant he captured her mouth with hungry urgency, absorbing her drugging taste into his very being. He felt her teeth bite down on his lip and after a moment took a breath her lips were beautifully swollen his own parted; pulsing with the inflow of warm, sensual blood. She was trembling just from his kiss which was a rare thing to ever happen but he could work with it. He reclaimed her mouth and his tongue slipped between her lips making searching sweeps to investigate the territory which was once his. He was reviving himself by feeding from the sweetness of her mouth - she was the only drug he'd ever had and would be forever addicted to it.

Rodolphus could feel a hard pulse of arousal to surge in his body and felt his burgeoning erection start to come to life just from the thought of her body taking him. His breathing was harsh and shallow as Bella grabbed his hair and roughly shoved his head down towards the aching heat of her body. She didn't have to voice what she wanted she made it quite clear as he moved her arms to support herself on the edge of the bath. Her hips were lifted and her back curved to make a perfect arch. He gripped her legs and eased them over the edges of the bath so that she was spread completely wanton for him. His mouth readily attacked her fevered flesh his tongue sweeping through her molten need lapping at the nectar that had collected there. He groaned and the vibrations caused Bella's entire body to tense and tighten beneath him. His nose nestled her sensitive bundle of nerves whilst his tongue continued to delve and explore with deft strokes. Bella sucked in a sharp breath, as his lips suddenly began to concentrate on her pulsating clit his wet lips enclosing around the sensitive bud with deft movements as Rodolphus began to suck at her hidden pleasure.

To any other walking in right now they would look like some passion driven couple and that was just what they were. Bella spread out for him like a wanton Pureblood whore not that he ever complained when she spread her legs for him. His fingers moved to probe and test her slick heat teasing her at the juncture of her thighs. His stroked the downy curls between her legs and he slipped his finger partially into her wetness. With a quick and shallow breath, she parted her legs more to give him room to do whatever he wanted then. He smirked listening to her gasping at the ever deepening strokes probing into her slippery softness. He swiftly added another of his slender digits to join the first feeling her tighten around the fingers that would soon be replaced by something much larger. Rodolphus slowly withdrew his fingers but kept his hand on her pelvis then she was panting and fighting for breath and the sight of her like this just caused his hot swollen flesh to pulse with need. Her voice just added to that need when she gave up her dignity and practically begged her to take her and ease the ache between her legs. Her voice was fierce but pleading when she spoke. "Rod. . . Oh Rod! T-take me. . . Take me now." She panted through trying to regain her breath.

In the next moment he knelt up so that his pulsating manhood was strategically positioned between her legs, and he watched her again slowly parted them so that the throbbing head of his erection could slowly pass along the sensitive valley of her womanly desires. She gently thrust her hips upward and found that by doing so, his hot flesh nestled in the warm, moist folds of the portal to her femininity. She continued in this sensual rhythm as her breathing became deeper and unsteady. When she started to gyrate in slow insistent circles, Rod obliged by rocking with Bella's every thrust. The water in the bath around them began to slosh and rock along with their movements becoming rough and eventually sloshing over onto the floor.

"Rod . . . this . . . feels . . . so . . . good . . ." she managed between thrusts as her hands tensed and gripped the edges of the bathtub in a motion that matched the rhythmic pulsations that each had developed. Between laboured breaths and frenzied writhing, she continued, " . . . so . . . so . . . good . . . I've missed you." To which he laughed quietly nodding his head. "Yes darling you do feel good. I've missed you too." He shifted slipping out of her with a groan on his part so that he could lean over her and lower his lips to her breast so that he could gently roll the pink tip of her breast with his tongue. Bella's eyes rolled back into her head as she began to writhe under his tongue but wanting him back inside of her slid down slightly so that he could quickly sheath his glistening member the dampness of her womanhood being impaled once more by his hot bulging shaft. Her breasts were beautifully formed and rose with every heaving breath. He positioned himself over her, kneeling between her knees, and gently caressed her aching breasts with his lips and his fingers then occasionally tweaking the hardened buds just volumising her moans.

Bella's muscles clenched and shuddered and she tried to raise her hips slightly to further drive his swollen sabre into her hot, wet sheath. Rod lowered himself again and as she heaved in passion, Bella encircled him with her legs and drove him even deeper. He could feel her pulsating contracting and releasing his erection which caused her to raise her voice crying out in passion then. It wasn't her voice that told him she was close her body language said much more as they began bucking and arching and colliding in almost perfect rhythm. With every withdrawal, she arched her hips and heaved beneath him so as to protest the removal of something that she had always claimed as her own, if only for the moment. "Oh . . . Oh . . . Oh . . . ," came in ever louder and higher pitched moans. During their time in the bath nearly half of the water had now spilt onto the floor not that the couple cared at all the elves could clean it up later. Rod kept up the rhythm that Bella had set and maintained it relentlessly. With each stroke, he slid his engorged flesh completely into her passion-moistened depths. Their breathing was in gasps as though the air had thinned. Her body rose up and pushed as he drove his member to its hilt with each thrust at an increasing pace. His mouth was against her neck and on her breasts ever changing between the two. His breathing was fast and hard. Bella's breaths came in punctuated gasps.

He could no longer resist the increasing passion, her wriggling against him, her sighs, her legs pulling him into her ever deeper. With one final thrust, he shuddered and exploded inside her with a loud cry. She could feel his seed spill into her moist depths; feel the warm gush. Dazed and motionless but still deep inside of Bella, Rod could feel her early spasms contracting against his manhood and began a slow short rhythmic stroking that soon became full length plunges of his still-aroused flesh.

Bella began to heave and writhe, naked flesh against naked flesh. The pace increased and the penetration deepened. Each thrust brought a corresponding reply when suddenly she reached around Rod's neck, pulled him against her causing him to grip the edge of the bath with his hands to support himself, and began gyrating and grinding herself into him. "Yes . . . yes . . . Rod. . . Oh . . . Oh . . . Sweet Merlins!" came as she heaved, and convulsed into a chain of explosions. The sensual waves continued as Bella was seized by great shuddering clenching spasms that squeezed and milked the throbbing heat within as she rode the wild and wonderful waves of sheer ecstasy allowing his molten juices to intermingle with her own. Both fevered bodies collapsed into the luke warm water of the bath breathing heavily. Rod's head rested on her chest and her hands moved to brush through his hair as they lay there breathing in shallow pants until eventually both of their hearts slowed to a normal rhythm.

Neither body moved from the other although eventually Rodolphus eased off of her before scooping her motionless body out of the bath. Stepping out before carrying her back to their bed he laid her down before slipping under the covers to cuddle her placing light kisses over her shoulders. He murmured quietly before he let exhaustion wipe him out. "I've missed you." And with this his eyes slipped shut and he nuzzled to his wife who after a few more moments slipped into another light doze.

* * *

**Who knew bath time could be this fun? ;D Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
